Días de llúvia
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Un pequeño fic espontáneo, que escribí un sábado mientras llovía. Alguien anda bajo la lluvia, llorando... echa de menos a su persona amada... ¿Por qué? ¿quién es? es algo triste, pero muy bonito. ONE-SHOT


DÍAS DE LLUVIA

(Raúl)

21 de septiembre del 2002

El cielo está oscuro. Al fijarse en él, ve que los rayos del sol ya no pueden traspasar esas espesas nubes, cada vez más oscuras. No hace frío. Sigue andando sin preocuparse, mirando el suelo. Toda la calle se ha vuelto de color gris al igual que el cielo. Finas gotas empiezan a mojar la ciudad. Levanta la mano, dejando caer en ella el agua. Está fría. Mira hacia el cielo, una lengua plateada cubre las nubes que dejan caer las finas agujas que están empezando a empapar las calles. Vuelve a caminar, sin rumbo fijo…

Qué melancolía

recordar

los días de lluvia

 nuestro amor.

Ir de la mano por la vida

abrazándonos.

No le importa mojarse, ni el rumbo que toma… sólo quiere alejarse del mundo. En las calles no hay nadie, y no circula ningún vehículo. Es como si en esos momentos, no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, sólo su soledad, su tristeza… su melancolía. Unas gotas saladas se mezclan con las dulces gotas del cielo. Llora, vuelve a llorar de nuevo. Cuántas veces ha derramado lágrimas amargas como las de ahora en días como ese… Sigue andando, abrigándose un poco. El agua se está haciendo más fría. ¿Adónde va? Mira las calle, no lo sabe. Anda sin rumbo… otra vez. Decide dejarse llevar. Vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

- "Estos días siempre son tan fríos… es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado…"- vuelve a mirar al cielo, utilizando el brazo de escudo contra las gotas de lluvia- "Si supieras lo mucho que te echo de menos… mi amor…"

lágrimas rebeldes vuelven a caer por sus mejillas. Se las saca con la manga de su chaqueta y vuelve a andar. Todo se ve tan vacío… mira su reloj, son las 5 de la tarde. Aún tiene tiempo, así que sigue andando hasta llegar a un parque, un parque con un tobogán en forma de pingüino con una corona. Está vacío, como todo lo que hay alrededor. Eso aún hace que se sienta peor. Los días de lluvia como esos hacen que todo sea tan vacío… tan vacío de vida… tan oscuro… así es como se siente… sin vida… con el corazón oscurecido…

- La única persona que me llenaba de vida… él único sol que traspasaba las nubes de mi corazón… ya no está conmigo… como la hecho de menos…- otra vez, una lágrima se escapa a su voluntad mientras vuelve a mirar el cielo- ¿Por qué has tenido que irte de mi lado? ¿Por qué te dejé? Debí haber ido contigo… y ahora estaríamos juntos… me está matando la soledad…

Cierra los ojos fuertemente, quiere huir de la realidad, pero ésta está allá, tan clara como las gotas de lluvia que caían. Esa persona no está a su lado… y eso le deprime hasta puntos insospechables. Los recuerdos afloran en su mente.

- _¡Sakura! _

- _¡Shaoran! ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!- ella, medio llorando, se lanza a sus brazos. Shaoran acababa de llegar de China._

- _Y yo a ti… _

- _¿Te vas a quedar aquí definitivamente?_

- _Sí. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo… para siempre- la abraza._

- _Te quiero Shaoran…- ella no puede ser más feliz._

Te quiero… unas palabras que se repiten incesablemente en su mente. Para siempre… una promesa que no se ha cumplido por culpa de ese maldito destino, que siempre te arrebata lo que más quieres. Sacude un poco la cabeza para aclarar las ideas, pero otro pensamiento pasa fugaz y dolorosamente por su mente.

_Sakura y Shaoran andan por el parque cogidos de la mano. Se sientan en un banco, observando a los niños jugar. Sakura se recoge el pelo con las manos y lo vuelve a soltar. Le cae hasta media espalda. Shaoran la mira, ruborizado. Observa su cuerpo, fino y bien definido, digno de una muchachita de 17 años. Su cara refleja una alegría infinita con esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan verdes y grandes. Sakura se da cuenta de que es observada y se ruboriza un poco. Le mira, ella también le observa. Shaoran tiene el cuerpo musculado, fruto del gimnasio, es alto y tiene esa cara seria con la gente, pero tierna y dulce con ella… Shaoran, poco a poco, acerca su mano y coge la de su novia._

- _¿Te das cuenta?- le dice ella algo ruborizada- Hace 5 años que estamos saliendo juntos._

- _Sí, es verdad- le sonríe tiernamente- Sakura, quiero estar siempre contigo, te amo locamente…- la atrae hacia él y, poco a poco, acercan sus caras y se besan. Es un beso delicioso, lleno de amor, de ternura, de cariño… de todo. Es su primer beso._

Volvió a llorar, tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a besar esos labios… pero no podía, era imposible. Intenta calmarse un poco antes de volver a andar. Hecha una última hojeada al parque, al banco donde se besaron, y vuelve a fijar la vista en el oscuro horizonte.

Qué absurda locura

revivir

aquello que nunca

volverá.

Matar las horas pensando en ti

y soñar.

Se para delante de una lujosa mansión de 3 pisos. Antes de abrir la puerta, mira el pequeño cartelito colgado en su izquierda: Casa de los Li. Una sonrisa triste y fugaz pasa por su cara al recordar…

- _¡Es enorme!- los ojos de Sakura brillan mirando la mansión._

- _¿Quieres entrar?- Shaoran saca las llaves y abre la puerta- Señorita…- hace una reverencia dejándole paso a Sakura y muestra su brazo._

- _Muy amable, caballero- sonríe cogiendo el brazo de su amado y entran en la casa- Aún no me lo puedo creer… ¿Seguro que viviremos aquí?_

- _¡Pues claro que sí!- se ríe ante la cara de su querida- Viviremos tú y yo solos…- le sonríe pícaramente._

- _No, no, no…- burlonamente mueve el dedo índice delante de él._

- _Ya lo sé… vendrá Wei- sonríe._

- _Bueno sí… pero yo no me refería a él- le sonríe pícaramente- Luego vendrán los niños-_

- _¿Los niños? ¿Qué niños?_

- _Ji, ji, ji…- se ríe de la cara de desconcierto de Shaoran- Los nuestros, tonto…- le dice con un pequeño rubor que disimula con unas risitas._

- _Ah… claro…- dice él también con un poco de rubor mientras la abraza- Bueno, para eso antes tendremos que casarnos…_

- _Sí…- ella cierra los ojos, se encuentra tan a gusto en los brazos de Shaoran… pero entonces reacciona y se pone como un tomate- ¡¿Casarnos?!- ante esta reacción, Shaoran se ríe- No te rías… me has pillado por sorpresa…- intenta disimular su vergüenza- Sólo tenemos 18 años…_

- _La edad es lo de menos- cariñosamente, pasa su brazo alrededor de su cintura- No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…- le roba un beso en los labios._

Sonríe de nuevo, intenta aguantar las ganas de llorar. Todo el tiempo del mundo… vaya mentira… Abre la puerta y entra, dejando su abrigo mojado en el perchero. Wei, el anciano sirviente, se acerca a la entrada con una toalla.

- Hola… sabía que llegarías así de mojado, Shaoran. Ten- le da la toalla.

- Hola Wei, gracias- se seca un poco el pelo.

- Terminarás cogiendo una pulmonía si cada vez que llueve te vas a andar por las calles… ¿Qué diría Sakura si estuviese aquí?- suspira imaginando como la joven le echaría la bronca a su señor. Wei también la echaba de menos.

- Sakura…- el corazón le da un vuelco y se le oprime el pecho. Sus ojos se ponen tristes.

- Oh, lo siento…- se apena Wei- Perdón, Shaoran, no quería que te pusieras así…

- No, no importa…- sonríe tristemente y empieza a andar- Voy a bañarme.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente?

- Hum…- se lo piensa un poco- Una taza de leche con miel.

- ¿Le… leche con miel?- le aparece una gotita- Pero si tú nunca…

- Sakura me pegó esa manía- muestra una sonrisa opaca.

- De… de acuerdo- se entristece al ver a Shaoran tan deprimido. Se va a la cocina, también algo entristecido. La casa se notaba tan vacía sin la señora…

Shaoran llega a su habitación. Mientras se prepara la bañera en el cuarto de baño, coge una muda limpia y la deja al lado de la bañera. Echa una ojeada en la habitación. La cama de matrimonio está echa, con un edredón de color blanco y un dosel azulado que da armonía a la habitación. El color de la pared es de un blanco pastel con aires rosados, que combina perfectamente con las cortinas de un tono verde pastel. Se dirige al cuarto de baño y se mete en la bañera. El agua caliente lo hace sentir más relajado. Cierra los ojos, pensando de nuevo.

Como un idiota yo

entre todos los recuerdos

sigo esperándote

aquí en mis sueños.

- _¿Está todo preparado?- nervioso, no para de ir de un lado a otro._

- _Sí, no te preocupes, no he dejado ni un solo detalle fuera de lugar- una joven de ojos azules y de pelo largo y negro con leves reflejos violeta rizados en las puntas, le guiña un ojo- Así que ya estás cogiendo valor…_

- _Tomoyo, no me asustes más de lo que estoy ¿quieres?_

- _Vamos hombre, cálmate- un chico de características similares a las de Tomoyo con la diferencia de que el pelo es azulado y los ojos se vuelven misteriosos tras sus gafas, sonríe pícaramente- Tienes 19 años y te comportas como si tuvieras 12._

- _Gracias por los ánimos Eriol- dice con sarcasmo._

- _De nada- sonríe- Sakura ya está a punto de llegar…_

- _¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!! ¡¡¡¿YA?!!!- Shaoran casi se queda sin respiración._

- _Buena suerte, ánimos- sonríen los dos amigos antes de "desaparecer" de la casa._

- _¡Ayyyy! Sabía que tendría que llegar el momento… y ahora me parece que he ido demasiado deprisa…- en ese momento, oye que la puerta se abre._

- _¡Hola Shaoran!- Sakura entra en la casa con una gran sonrisa, luciendo un precioso traje de luces verde mar, fino y largo hasta media pierna y con unos guantes hasta los codos que habían combinación._

- _Hola Sakura- Shaoran la recibe con una sonrisa. Él también va con un traje muy elegante de color verde muy oscuro- Estás preciosa._

- _Je, je, je…- se ríe nerviosa- Es que he ido de compras con Tomoyo y me he comprado este vestido…- dice algo sonrojada- Pero le ha entrado la manía que quería que entrara así en la casa… para sorprenderte- se sonroja más- Tú también estás muy guapo… ¿Cómo es que vas tan elegante?_

- _Es que te tengo una sorpresita preparada- sonríe al ver la cara de niña pequeña que pone Sakura ante lo dicho- Ven- la acompaña hasta el comedor, donde una mesa está elegantemente puesta para dos, con unas velas y una rosa en medio._

- _Oh, es precioso…- entonces se da cuenta de que Tomoyo ya debía de saber de esto, por eso la había arreglado de esa manera- "Vaya con Tomoyo…"- piensa con una sonrisa de maldad._

- _¿Cenamos?_

_Sonriendo, se sientan uno delante del otro. Comen animadamente, charlando. Luego, Shaoran la hace levantarse y se queda delante de ella, con una rodilla en el suelo y apoyando un brazo en la otra pierna._

- _Pe… pero… ¿Qué haces?- pone de nuevo su carita de niña pequeña mirando curiosa a Shaoran._

- _Sakura…- la mira fijamente- Ya sé que somos muy jóvenes… y que quizás vaya demasiado deprisa pero… pero…- le toma la mano y le pone un fino anillo de oro con tres esmeraldas redondas en el centro- ¿Te casas conmigo, Sakura? _

- _Oh, Sha… Shaoran…- le cuesta reaccionar, y eso hace que él piense lo peor- Pues claro que quiero._

- _¡Sakura!- se levanta y la abraza, levantándola del suelo. Los dos se ríen mientras él la hace dar vueltas en el aire._

Vuelve a sonreír, pero sin tristeza. Ese recuerdo es el más feliz que tiene, junto a su boda…

- Ese día… estabas tan hermosa que si Eriol no me hubiera cogido a tiempo me hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión…- piensa en voz alta- Y tú estos días anteriores a tu ida aún te reías de eso… como me gustaría oírte reír de nuevo… como echo de menos esa risa…- vuelve a entristecerse- Sakura…- hunde la cabeza en el agua, donde otras 2 lágrimas se mezclan en ella.

Para escapar de este maldito sábado

que acabará 

emborrachándome de ti.

Luego el domingo será igual y yo

quiero volar

hasta el infierno si es por ti.

En cuanto vuelve a calmarse se queda dentro del agua, intentando relajar su cuerpo. Estos días habían sido interminables para él, lo había pasado muy mal… 

Después de ducharse, se pone la ropa limpia y sale el cuarto de baño. Al sentarse en cu cama, en una silla ve el camisón rosado algo transparente que solía ponerse Sakura, el camisón que tantas noches había rozado su piel y que él tantas veces le había quitado para ser él el que rozara su cuerpo.

- _¿Puedo entrar ya?- Shaoran abre lentamente la puerta que da a su dormitorio, que está oscuro e iluminado sólo por una vela a cada lado de la cama._

- _Sí, ya puedes- oye a Sakura pero no la ve. Entra y cierra la puerta. Algo debe de estar tramando… se queda al lado de la cama, mirando las velas mientras se saca la chaqueta de su traje de novio- Shaoran…_

_Shaoran se queda atónito. Sakura aparece de entre las sombras, con el camisón rosado puesto en vez del vestido de novia que esperaba Shaoran. Está bellísima. A él se le suben los colores demasiado notablemente. Ella se acerca, más o menos igual de colorada que él._

- _¿Qué te parece?- le dice tímidamente dando una vuelta delante de él, mostrando esa pieza que se mezclaba con su piel- Lo he comprado para una noche como ésta, nuestra noche de bodas- dice colorada como un tomate, mirando al suelo._

- _Estás… estás…- le cuesta hablar, le falta el aire- Madre mía… no eres humana… eres un ángel caído del cielo…- Sakura se ríe un poco ante lo dicho._

- _Bueno… ese ángel no ha caído del cielo… se ha escapado para estar contigo- le sonríe, los colores empiezan a desaparecer en ambas caras._

- _Se ha escapado para que yo pueda tenerlo para siempre en mis brazos- la abraza tiernamente y la besa. La pasión aumenta entre los dos. se exploran con caricias y besos los cuerpos de ambos. Shaoran no tarda en quitarle el camisón y empujar suavemente a Sakura encima de la cama, donde sus cuerpos se unen físicamente, al igual que sus almas se unen astralmente._

Se acerca al camisón y lo coge entre sus manos. La seda del que está hecho hace que parezca que se cae entre sus dedos. Lo huele, fregando la cara suavemente con él. Aún puede olerla en aquella fina pieza de ropa. La melancolía hace que le duela el corazón. La echa mucho de menos, demasiado, no lo puede soportar. Sobretodo en días como ese, en que todo se ve tan vacío. En días así es cuando más desea abrazarla, los dos medio dormidos en la cama, y hacerla suya para siempre.

Porque en lo días de lluvia

quisiera que estuvieses

aquí.

Mira por la ventana, sigue lloviendo aún más fuertemente. Se sienta en la cama. Intenta no pensar en nada mientras oye caer las gotas y oye como golpean su ventana. Se queda así unos minutos, con los ojos cerraros. No quiere hacerse a la idea de que Sakura no está con él. Eso le duele. Consigue relajar un poco su mente. Se levanta y mira el calendario que hay en la pared del escritorio: sábado. Al día siguiente haría 1 semana de que Sakura se haya ido… sólo una semana… para él habían pasado años en lugar de días. Mira la libreta que hay en el escritorio. Es la libreta compartida, allá habían notas, cartas, poemas… un montón de cosas que el uno al otro se habían escrito en su época de estudiantes. Como sólo se habían visto una vez a la semana al estar en universidades diferentes, cada semana se habían intercambiado la libreta con cosas anotadas a lo largo de los días. Así se habían mantenido en una especie de contacto muy fuerte y personal. Shaoran coge la libreta y lee unas cuantas cosas que Sakura le había escrito. Suspira. Deja la libreta para no entristecerse de nuevo. Intento fallido, su cara vuelve a expresar una gran melancolía. Mira al otro lado de la cama, el lado de Sakura. Se va a ese lado y observa una cunita de color rosa pastel con un pequeño dosel de cortinitas verde mar. Dentro de la cunita hay muchos peluches, ositos y gatitos. Entre ellos está el osito oscuro que Shaoran, una vez, le regaló a Sakura. Ella era quien había decidido que ese peluche pertenecería a su primer bebé. Encima de la cunita cuelga un carrusel (o Carrión) azul oscuro, con 3 estrellitas, 3 lunitas, 3 soles y una libélula azul entre cada cosa, colgando. Shaoran los hace girar con desánimo. La cuna aún está sin estrenar, hay una mantita y una sábana plegadas a sus pies. Las acaricia, son muy suaves. Otros recuerdos vuelven a su mente.

- _Em… Shaoran… ¿Podemos hablar?- Sakura se le acerca, él está leyendo el diario._

- _Claro- levanta la vista y la mira. Se la ve nerviosa. En seguida cierra el diario y lo deja en la mesa- ¿Ocurre algo?_

- _No… bueno, sí…- no sabía como decirlo- ¿Podemos hablar?_

- _Claro- le sonríe para intentar calmarla y se levante- Dime._

- _Bueno… ¿podemos hablar a solas?- mira a Wei, que sonríe._

- _Claro, si me necesitan estaré haciendo las habitaciones- pasa por el lado de Sakura- Suerte- le dije casi al oído._

- _Gracias- dice con el mismo tono._

- _Bueno, dime… ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Estás muy nerviosa._

- _Ven, sentémonos en el sofá- le coge de la mano y se sientan uno al lado del otro- Shaoran… estos días no me he encontrado muy bien y…_

- _¡¿Qué?!- se sobresalta- ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿No estarás enferma?- le coge las mejillas con las manos- ¿Has ido a un médico?- ella afirma- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Es algo malo? ¡¿Es grave?! ¡¡¿Qué es?!!- como respuesta ella se ríe al verlo tan nervioso y preocupado._

- _No es nada malo, al contrario- le sonríe- Shaoran, vas a ser papá._

- _¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- se queda con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos._

- _Vamos a tener un bebé- su sonrisa aumenta._

- _Pe… pero… eso es… ¡¡ESO ES FANTÁSTICO SAKURA!!- la levanta y la hace rodar al aire- ¡Padres, vamos a ser padres! ¡No me lo puedo creer!- la deja en el suelo- ¿De cuánto, de cuánto?- comportándose como un niño pequeño, se arrodilla y toca el vientre de Sakura con ambas manos, luego pone la oreja a ver si oye algo._

- _Tranquilo… no vayas tan deprisa- se ríe- Sólo estoy de dos meses…_

- _¡Faltan siete para que nazca el bebé!- alborotó- ¡Debemos comprarle una cuna! ¡¡Y un cochecito!! ¡¡¡Y ropa!!! ¡¡¡¡Y juguetes!!!!- Sakura lo mira con una gota, nunca había visto a su marido comportarse como un niño de cinco años de esa manera._

- _O… oye Shaoran… cálmate… es muy temprano para comprar todo eso… aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé para comprarle ropa…_

- _¡Compraremos de ambos sexos!- dice de repente._

- _¿Qué?- se sorprende._

- _¡Claro! Porque pienso ir a por la parejita en cuanto nazca- la besa._

- _¿No… no vas muy lanzado?- la gota aumenta de tamaño._

- _¿Eso crees?- le sonríe pícaramente- Tenemos 21 años, ¡somos jóvenes y locos!_

- _¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estás como un cencerro!_

- _¡Por tu culpa, ya no eres mi amiga!- le dice con voz de niño pequeño._

- _¡Pues ya no juego contigo!- ella adopta el mismo tono- Te has vuelto tan tierno…- le dice dulcemente- No pareces ese hombre serio y responsable que todo el mundo ve y conoce._

- _Es que contigo no soy el mismo, lo sabes muy bien- la coge de la cintura y le da un beso en la boca de lado._

Que estúpida manía 

rescribir

los días de lluvia 

versos para ti.

Y sentarme a ver pasar

la vida por aquí.

Ese recuerdo lo ponía feliz… al día siguiente fueron a comprar los dos un montón de cosas para el bebé, se lo comunicaron a todo el mundo… Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron como unas pascuas, el padre se Sakura incluso hizo fiesta para acompañarles todo el día… incluso Keroberos se alegró de la llegada de un nuevo ser en el mundo. Pero Toya… él sí que se lo tomó mal, casi tanto como en el asunto de la boda.

- _¡¡Maldito mocoso!! ¡¡Te llevas a mi hermana y encima la dejas embarazada!! ¡¡¡YO TE MATO!!!- se levanta del sofá, dispuesto a estrangular a Shaoran, pero Yukito lo detiene a tiempo._

- _Vamos, Toya, cálmate- le pide- Sabes muy bien que, como buena pareja casada y estable, terminarían teniendo un hijo. Deberías alegrarte por tu hermana._

- _¡¡¿Qué me alegre?!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo quieres que me alegre de que ese tipo le haya puesto las garras encima?!!!- intenta liberarse de Yukito- ¡¡Suéltame Yuki!!_

- _Toya, por favor… ¿es que siempre vas a reprocharnos cualquier cosa?- a Sakura le ha sentado mal la reacción de Toya. Baja la mirada a suelo, con pena, lo que hace que Shaoran asesine con la mirada a su cuñado._

- _Tú eres su hermano- le dice con la mirada llena de ira, lo que hace que Toya detenga su forcejeo- Deberías alegrarte por esto._

- _¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- dice con una vena hinchada y alzando el puño. Shaoran no dice nada, sólo mira con tristeza a Sakura. Toya también la mira y se calma- Lo… lo siento Sakura- los tres le miran sorprendidos- Sabes que me cuesta mucho aceptar que tú y… éste- le miró de mala gana- estéis juntos… pero bueno- se deja caer en el sofá, rendido- Sé que eres feliz… así que me alegro por ti._

- _¡Hermano!- Sakura lo abraza, feliz de que por una vez la felicite en algo._

- "Sí, debo reconocer que su actitud nos dejó sin habla"- piensa mientras se deja caer en su lado de la cama- Y luego… luego supimos que sería una niña…

- _¿U… una niña? ¿Has dicho una niña?- a Shaoran se le iluminan los ojos._

- _Sí, será una niñita- Sakura sonríe._

- _¡Genial!- grito lleno de ilusión- ¡Será una princesita!- los dos sonríen, abrazándose._

- _Felicidades, Sakura- Wei sonríe._

- _Gracias, Wei- le devuelve la sonrisa- Debemos buscarle un nombre bien bonito._

- _Vamos a dar propuestas- Shaoran coge papel y lápiz del lado del teléfono y la pareja se sienta en la mesa- A ver… digamos nombres y vayamos tachando los que no gusten…- los dos se pusieron a pensar mientras Wei sonreía y se alejaba. El nombre era un papel para los futuros padres, no iba a intervenir._

- Al final decidimos que nuestra niñita se llamaría Saya…- sonríe, el corazón le vuelve a oprimir el pecho- Ay… Sakura…- mira el techo del dosel- Ojalá estuvieras aquí, con la niña… te la llevaste contigo, en tu vientre… me estoy volviendo loco, os hecho de menos a las dos…- se gira hacia el lado de Sakura, palpando la cama- Quiero abrazarte… tenerte a mi lado… ¿por qué te has ido? ¡¿Por qué?!- grita desesperado.

Imaginándonos 

locamente enamorados

Dejándonos la piel 

en un abrazo

se despierta con el ruido de un trueno, sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido pensando en Sakura. Se levanta perezosamente y mira el reloj: las 9 de la noche. Poco a poco estira los brazos y se arregla un poco para bajar al comedor, donde Wei le espera con la cena casi lista.

- Buenas noches- le sonríe- La leche con miel ya debe estar caducada.

- Anda… se me había olvidado completamente- dice un poco nervioso- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada hombre… ¿Quieres cenar?

- …

- ¿Tampoco vas a comer hoy?- le mira preocupado- Llevas así toda la semana…

- Bueno, no me empieces a dar el sermón… comeré- dice cansado.

- A Sak…- se calla, sabe muy bien lo mal que Shaoran lo está pasando. No quiere hacerlo sentir más triste y deprimido.

- ¿Qué?- le mira.

- Nada, nada, olvídalo.

Shaoran come en silencio. Mira delante suyo, donde siempre solía encontrar la dulce sonrisa de su esposa, o donde sus ojos chocaban con esas esmeralda brillantes. Suspira. Termina de comer rápido. Siente un vacío en su interior, el vacío de no tenerla a su lado… vuelve a su habitación, abatido. Wei, mirándolo, suspira. Realmente Shaoran lo está pasando mal. Perder a su esposa es lo peor que le puede pasar en la vida, sabe muy bien lo mucho que la necesita a su lado. Y Saya, la niña que tenía que nacer… sabe que para Shaoran, además de perder a su esposa, el no tener a su hija lo puede volver loco.

Shaoran entra en su habitación de nuevo. Mira por la ventana antes de bajar la persiana. Todo está tan oscuro como la noche, y por el ruido nota que sigue lloviendo. Suspira, ha vuelto a entristecerse. Se pone el pijama, verde azulado, y se tumba en su lado de la cama. Coge el mando para ver un poco la televisión, pero no se atreve. Recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con Sakura.

- _No te preocupes, Shaoran. Es importante que vaya a China a hablar con el consejo de hechiceros sobre esos manuscritos que dejó Clow… además, será el momento idóneo para comunicarle a tu madre que será la abuela de Saya- sonríe fregándose el vientre, donde Saya ya se empezaba a notar- No sabe ni que es una niña ni su nombre._

- _Pero Sakura, estás de seis meses… Es peligroso…_

- _Que no, hombre- le sonríe- Ya lo hablé con el médico y no hay problema- él la sigue mirando preocupado, con las cejas bajadas- No me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo._

- _Quiero ir contigo, sólo por precaución._

- _Pero cariño…- le abraza- Yo también quiero que vengas conmigo… pero tú tienes esa reunión mañana, si te la pierdes perderías un gran negocio y te podrían despedir._

- _Sólo porque esa niña malcriada quiere que sea yo el que haga la reunión con su padre…- una vena aparece en su frente._

- _Cálmate…- le pone un dedo en sus labios- No vayas a decir una tontería… sería un mal ejemplo para Saya- sonríe._

- _Sí, tienes razón- suspira, bajando un poco la cabeza para apoyarla en el vientre se Sakura- No le des problemas a mamá, princesita…- pasa la mano por el vientre y nota una patadita. Los dos padres sonríen._

- _No te preocupes, yo la protegeré de todo- Kero asoma un poco la cabeza por el bolso de Sakura._

- _Cuídamelas Keroberos, están en tus manos._

- _Las pienso cuidar como a mis hijas- dice con orgullo. Los dos futuros padres se ríen._

- _Por favor Sakura, cuídate- le dice mientras se funden en un abrazo._

- _Lo haré. Estaré en casa de tu madre, así que me tendrán bien mimada- sonríe._

- _Pasajeros del vuelo 5789 con destinación a Hong Kong, embarquen por la puerta 7- se oyó por todo el aeropuerto- Repetimos: pasajeros del vuelo 5789 con destinación a Hong Kong, embarquen por la puerta 7_

- _Es mi vuelo- se separan del abrazo y Sakura coge su maleta- Cuídate tú también- mira a Wei- Adiós Wei. Cuídamelo bien, ¿eh?_

- _Adiós Sakura, no te preocupes- le sonríe._

- _Adiós, Shaoran- pero Shaoran, antes de que se vaya, le coge las mejillas y la besa._

- _Adiós princesa mía._

La sonrisa de Sakura antes de girarse y verla desaparecer por la puerta siete del aeropuerto se repite una y otra vez en la mente de Shaoran. Y esa calidez cuando notó la patadita de Saya le hace estremecer el corazón. Cuánto las echa de menos a las dos… 

- Dios mío ¿por qué no ignoré esa maldita reunión y fui contigo? Ahora estaríamos juntos… tú, yo… y Saya, nuestra pequeñita Saya…- se levanta y vuelve al escritorio. Busca un poco hasta sacar un sobre bastante grande y de dentro saca unos papeles oscuro- Las ecografías de Saya…- sonríe. Se sienta en la cama mirando las ecografías- Era tan pequeñita… tan poquita cosa- recuerda como los dos, antes, miraban con ilusión las ecografías- Sakura…- vuelve a sentir una punzada en el corazón- ¿Por qué tuviste que subir en ese avión? ¡¡¿Por qué en ese maldito avión?!!- en silencio, llora mientras mira las ecografías, mientras recuerda otra cosa.

Para escapar de este maldito sábado

que acabará 

emborrachándome de ti

Luego el domingo será igual y yo

quiero volar 

hasta el infierno si es por ti

- _Vamos, Shaoran, volvamos a casa- Wei mira a Shaoran, acaban de ver despegar el avión de Sakura._

- _Sí, vamos- Shaoran camina tristemente hacia el coche- no dice nada en todo el camino de vuelta, está pensando en la vuelta de Sakura- Oye Wei… ¿qué tal si preparamos algo para la vuelta de Sakura?_

- _¿Algo cómo qué?_

- _No sé… algún regalo… eso déjalo de mi cuenta… ¿Por qué no le preparas lo que más le gusta?_

- _Es lo que quería hacer- sonríe el anciano- Podríamos prepararle otra cena como la de esa noche en que le propusiste matrimonio…_

- _¡Buena idea!- sus ojos brillan de ilusión- Sí, una cena bien especial…_

Shaoran se levanta y, después de dejar nuevamente las ecografías en su sitio, se dirige al tocador de la habitación. Allí hay dos cajitas. Abre una y observa una pulserita muy pequeña, de oro, con una lámina donde hay escrito el nombre de Saya. Luego abre la otra, un colgante fino de oro con una estrella, también de oro, donde pone el nombre de Sakura. Ese era el regalo que había comprado para ella. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar, si alguien le viera llorando cada dos por tres de esa manera se moriría de vergüenza. Oye como las gotas de lluvia aún golpean la ventana con fuerza. Se ha alzado un viento que hace mover un poco la persiana. Hace una tormenta igual que la que, seis días antes, había azotado toda la casa como ahora. Shaoran recuerda esa noche, la primera que pasaría sin Sakura.

_Después de una cena silenciosa, sin tener a Sakura delante con quien hablar o mirar, Shaoran se sienta en el sofá mientras Wei limpia la cocina. Coge el mando y mira la televisión, aburrido, sin prestar atención, hasta que una noticia lo sorprende._

- _Nos acaban de comunicar…- la presentadora pone cara seria- nos acaba de llegar una noticia impactante. Al parecer, las condiciones atmosféricas que han empezado esta tarde han dificultado notablemente la visión de los aviones- Shaoran se puso alerta- Nos acaban de comunicar que el avión del vuelo 5789  que iba destino a Hong Kong ha sufrido un accidente debido a la mala visión- Shaoran se puso pálido como el papel- Por el momento se están apagando las llamas. Parece que no hay supervivientes. Los responsables de…_

- _¡¡Wei!! ¡¡¡WEI!!!- grita despavorido._

- _¿Qué pasa?- se acerca el anciano en el momento en que las imágenes de un avión ardiendo se muestran en la tele- ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

- _¿En qué vuelo iba Sakura?- pregunta con desesperación en su voz._

- _En el 5789…- Wei se pone casi tan pálido como Shaoran- ¿No será ese avión… verdad?- pero Shaoran no responde, se ha quedado en estado de shock._

- _No… no es posible… no puede ser…- tartamudea- Es el mismo avión…- se desespera mientras unas lágrimas salen inconscientemente de sus ojos- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! _

Shaoran no puede reprimirlo más y se echa a llorar como un niño asustado ante ese recuerdo. Se queda así indefinidamente, hasta que empieza a calmarse. Se seca la cara con la manga del pijama, sollozando. Ese recuerdo le ha clavado un puñal en el corazón, sólo recordarlo se le oprime el pecho y le falta el aire. Se acurruca en su rincón de la cama, asustado como un niño pequeño. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo como en esos días. De echo para él es toda una novedad ese miedo en el cuerpo. Es un miedo que lo ahoga y lo sume en el vacío y la oscuridad de la soledad y la melancolía. Poco a poco se va quedando dormido, pero oye el ruido de un coche que se para cerca. No le hace ni caso e intenta dormirse. Oye la lluvia y desea poder abrazar a Sakura de nuevo, como ha deseado toda la tarde. Ya casi está dormido, cuando nota que la puerta se abre. Ni siquiera gira la cabeza, está agotado.

- Por favor Wei, estoy cansado, deja lo que estés haciendo para mañana- dice tapándose la cabeza con la sábana. No hay respuesta, la puerta se cierra- "A ver si ahora puedo dormir un poco"- vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos, en sus deseos de tener a Sakura- "Me gustaría tanto tenerte aquí… si tuviera alas iría a buscarte a dondequiera que estés ahora…"- empieza a dormirse con una lágrima brillando en su mejilla- Sakura…- susurra para sí- Ojalá estuvieras conmigo…

Para escapar de este maldito sábado

que acabará 

emborrachándome de ti

Luego el domingo será igual y yo

quiero volar

 hasta el infierno si es por ti

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Shaoran nota algo. ¿Alguien está en la habitación? Ya vuelve a imaginar que es Sakura que se está desvistiendo mientras él la espera en la cama como solía hacer todas las noches, pero como eso es imposible, no hace caso. De pronto, nota como alguien o algo se acerca a su oído y antes de que pueda reaccionar, oye un susurro.

- ¿Me echabas de menos?- se incorpora con un sobresalto y enciende la luz. 

- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!

- Hola Shaoran- está allá, no es una ilusión ni un sueño, está sentada a su lado y mirándolo tiernamente con esos ojos que lo vuelven loco.

- ¡¡Oh, Sakura!!- sin poder controlarse la abraza, llorando- ¡No sabes como te he echado de menos!

- ¡Y yo a ti!- ella también deja escapar las lágrimas, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Si… si supieras como sufrí… la noche en que vi el siniestro del avión en la tele… ca… ¡casi me muero del susto!

- Puedo imaginarlo… pero por suerte se equivocaron, no era el 5789 sino el 5798.

- ¡Qué miedo pasé!- se abraza a ella como un niño que ha sufrido una pesadilla.

- No te preocupes más, ahora nos tienes aquí… a mí y a Saya.

- Princesa mía…- la aprieta fuertemente hacia él y la besa dulce y apasionadamente- Ya no te pienso dejar sola nunca jamás en mi vida. Te amo, Sakura- le susurra al oído.

- Yo también te amo, Shaoran.

Porque en los días de lluvia

quisiera que estuvieses

aquí

FIN

22 de septiembre del 2002

Notas de autora (sería pecado no ponerlas :P):

Uolaaa!!! Ha sido triste, verdad? Snif… Snif… me salió sin pensar. Estaba escuchando la canción esta cuando empecé a escribir inconscientemente. No sabía ni de qué iría, ni quién era el protagonista… por eso al principio no se puede saber si es hombre o mujer. Luego, por la noche pensé mucho y… ¡Tachán! Un final feliz para un fic triste. Ha sido un fic "espontáneo". Realmente parecía que Sakura había muerto… Snif…

O.o Me habías asustado… pensaba que me habías asesinado en este fic. ·_·UU

Yo nunca haría eso, Sakura, no te preocupes ^_-

Pues a mí sí que me habías matado en el de la pesadilla… ¬¬#

^^U Pero era un sueño hombre… no me mires tan seriamente Shaoran… //^/^//

-__- Y se sonroja.

¡¡Guapo!! (Kina silba) ¡¡Estás como un tren!!

////^//^//// Ejem… gracias…

¬¬# Ya vale Shaoran y Kina, me estás haciendo poner celosa…

^^U Vale, lo que tú digas… princesa mía.

//^/^//

T_T ¡Jooo qué suerte tienes Sakura! 

Tu también eres una princesa, Kina.

//////^///^////// Qué amable…Bueno para cualquier comentario, duda o algo por el estilo (amenazas, cartas bomba, virus… eso no porfa… /_\), pueden escribirme a kina_vero@hotmail.com. Díganme qué les pareció en los reviews, please, me hacen feliz. n_n

Gracias por todo!!! Kina ^_^ (Kina_chan Saku ^_-)          


End file.
